


Obedient Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Monty and Burr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Helplessly clumsy Aaron Burr, Helplessly in love Aaron Burr, M/M, Making Out, Sub/Dom undertones, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, what are you thinking?" Montgomery asked calmly, as though it wasn't the hardest question for Aaron to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedient Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is literally my baby I'm so fricken happy I'm writing these (and the first one to WRITE THEM IM SCREAMING)

"Resort to using your mouth if you need to." Montgomery's voice broke Aaron out of his daydream. He snapped his eyes back up from the ground, locking them with the olive-green pools his General owned. He became aware that they were standing in the middle of a forest, trees thick around them. Ah, right, Montgomery had taken him away from camp to talk to him one-on-one.

"Sir?" Aaron started, voice cracking under the weight of his embarrassment. _Use his mouth for what?_ His mind backed up to his daydream, recalling how he imagined Richard's body forcing his into the ground, possessive and indifferent to his discomfort. Aaron glanced aside, then slowly trailed his eyes back to Montgomery's and took a breathe in at his facial expression. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips pulled down in a displeased frown and eyes darkening with thought. Aaron found himself admiring how wise his General was, his power and ability to take control.

"Burr, are you listening to me?" _Blasted,_ Aaron drowned Richard's voice in the white noise of his thoughts.

"I'm apologies, Sir, yesterday's battle plagues me." Aaron lied smoothly, straightening his back. They had failed to defeat Quebec for the second time, Aaron did partially blame himself, but that was his own ill to overcome.

"That's quiet alright, Burr, but you need to collect yourself and pay attention." Montgomery's voice was strong. Aaron willed himself to believe that it was strong because he wanted Aaron to be strong, which might not be the case at all, but he was desperate for some type of hope between the two. "Yes sir." Aaron said, clenching his fists and focused.

"Aaron," His stomach fluttered at the authoritative use of his first name. Suddenly, he felt like if Richard was to ever use his name like that again, he'd end up on his knees, "you must raise your voice and force your soldiers forward. They retreated even after you've demanded they continue, authority is what you need, young man."

Burr eyed Montgomery desperately, willing him to teach him such authority.

"Yes, sir." Aaron said, slightly breathless. His General caught the taken-tone of his voice, eyeing him curiously before looking away. "You'll be expected to give up what you can for the mission to succeed."

"Yes sir." Aaron nodded in understanding, eyes tracing from Montgomery's eyes and to his lips. As they moved, he began to wonder what it would feel like to have them trace his neck, sucking his skin. His shoulders slowly slacked, wondering what it was like to kiss Richard, or be pressed into his chest and snuggling up to him under the stars. Would the stars twinkle in his eyes? Would the moon illuminate them just right and highlight the moment-

"Aaron Burr."

Aaron's mind jumped into action, becoming aware that Richard had been prowling towards him. He held his breath, looking away from his lips and to his eyes. He knew his face was red, embarrassed that Montgomery had caught him in the stare. How could he lie about that now? Did his eyes follow his General's lips as he stalked forward?

"Plagued by battle." Montgomery repeated mockingly, lifting a brow pointedly at him.

"I- Sir," Burr said, looking down submissively and squared his shoulders.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" Montgomery asked calmly, as though it wasn't the hardest question for him to answer. Aaron saw his hand raise up, closing his eyes tightly and waited for something to hit him or grip his jacket, but instead he felt a thumb on his lip and his chin being supported by the other remaining fingers. He tensed, feeling the thumb rub his bottom lip slowly. He didn't want to talk out of fear of scaring away the most affectionate touch he's received from his General during the whole time he's been with him. He parted his lips slightly, fighting down a pleased hum when the thumb slipped in just a bit. Aaron, without thinking, swiped his tongue out to flick over it, leaning forward impatiently and gave a soft suck.

Monty gave a small rumble of a chuckle, catching Aaron off guard. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering just how red his own face was. He studied Montgomery's face, relief washing over him at the flicker of playfulness in his eyes. He slowly, tentatively dropped his jaw just a few millimeters to give his General's thumb more room. He didn't know what he expected to happen, but he didn't expect the thumb to slide across his bottom lip again and for Montgomery to lean down and press their lips together. Immediately, Aaron was on his toes and his hands were up, resting against strong biceps. He hummed pleasantly, wondering if he was allowed to tilt his head and influence the kiss to get deeper.

Richard's lips were soft. They were firm, however, a big contrast to his own lips, which were plump and easily manipulated. Aaron gave a soft noise when Montgomery's tongue entered the mix and licked his lips. His thumb was long gone by then, no longer in the way of the slow and mind-spinning dance of tongue and lips. Aaron gave a gentle suck to his General's bottom lip, wanting to confirm to him that he wanted this _so badly,_ then arched in surprise and gasped weakly at the sharp nip he was rewarded with. Aaron jumped when a sting poked his lip afterwards, quickly sucking it to see if he was bleeding. No, he didn't taste any blood. He peered curiously at Richard's teeth, breathing in when he noticed sharp k-9's peeking out from his teeth.

"Did they catch you?" Montgomery asked, tilting Aaron's head up with the fingers under his chin.

"Just a bit," Aaron said, letting his eyes trail slowly back up to Montgomery's and shuddered at the realization that his deep, knowing green eyes were bright with affection and curiosity, topped off with the lazy smile on his face.

"Do you think you'll be able to focus now?" Montgomery asked.

"... I think... I think I need to be thoroughly taught how to be authoritative, sir," Aaron said slyly, keeping his eyes leveled. He wanted to be just as intimate with Richard as he was with him at this very moment, not just some shy youth with a crush.

"Thoroughly?" Montgomery asked hushly. Aaron went to his toes when he felt a hand on his lower back, fingers teasingly sneaking lower. "That may take a few days..." He hummed, glancing aside playfully.

"I don't doubt you teach extraordinarily, I'll relish those few days," Aaron gave back, a hidden gift in his words that he hoped Richard accepted with open arms.

"We should begin immediately, then," Montgomery said, the slight rumble of amusement in his voice making Aaron's knees weak. He accepted it.

"Sir...?" Aaron prompted, slowly dropping his eyelids again. He just wanted to surround himself with Montgomery's symphony, his beautiful voice that rumbled like a purr from a large cat. 

"I want you to get on your knees, Aaron," Just like that, with that authoritative tone in his voice, Aaron dropped to his knees, just like he swore to earlier.

"Have you ever been in a position like this?" Monty asked. Aaron forced himself to open his eyes, straightening his back and standing up on his knees to be face forward to Montgomery's groin. "No, sir," Aaron said evenly.

He was very good at keeping his cool in intimidating situations, he just needed to focus and get the job done. Aaron worked on Montgomery's slacks, undoing the buckle and looked up for approval. Richard was staring down at him excitedly with a warm smile, giving a small nod to tell Aaron to keep going. He obeyed, slipping the pants down to his General's ankles. He hasn't been in a position like this before, but he was a little bit smarter than the average man and he knew keeping Richard's slacks around his ankles would limit his choice of shifting, or movement in general.

Aaron silently applauded himself, eyeing the forming bulge in Richard's shorts and looked back up to him, a devilish intent hidden by the well-practiced mask of a false innocence Aaron liked to keep up. "Sir?" He breathed, looking up.

"I'll be the authoritative figure," Richard started, moving his hand to gently caress his cheek. Instantly, Aaron was melting into it and pressing his face into the warm, wide palm that welcomed him. "Sir..." He whispered, at a lost for words.

"I want you to show me what you can do," Montgomery whispered back in the same controlling tone, and Aaron knew in that moment that he would never be able to exile this memory from his head- But only God above him would know why he would ever _want_ to, "Anything you've got. Show me, my sweet boy,"

Aaron slowly willed himself to remove from the distraction of his palm, looking to the fabric that jutted forward to him. He leaned forward, hesitating for a split second. What should he do? Suck? Sucking wouldn't do him much good if the fabric was still dry... So he needed to make it wet. The challenge was enough to kick Aaron back into action. He settled all of his split onto the middle of his tongue, leaning forward and locked his lips around the tip of the tent, then smeared the spit against the fabric and started licking as mercifully as he could to spread the spit around and wet through the fabric to help cause friction. The groan that left his General's lips made Aaron arch in his own self-satisfied pleasure.

He worked his tongue and started mouthing against the wet spot. Anything to hear his General groan and feel his hips twitch with pleasure _he_ was inflicting. Aaron lifted his hands to hold Montgomery's hips, trying to keep himself close enough to swirl his tongue and prod. He waited a few more moments before beginning to suck, reeling at the gasp Richard gave and the groan that followed afterwards. 

"Such a good boy," Montgomery growled, throwing his hand to grip the back of Aaron's head and keep him close. He shuddered violently at the possessiveness that dripped from his words, excitedly beginning to draw his tongue up back to the tip of the growing bulge, which twitched every-so-often at the soft scrape of his teeth. 

"Take them off." Monty ordered when Aaron gave a suck to the very tip of the bulge. Pride flickered in Aaron's heart, sitting back on his knees and started working his shorts down to his ankles. This was the part that Aaron was excited to do. He took in how long and thick Richard was, scooting back on his knees a bit and swallowed thickly. He didn't think he'd be able to fit that in his mouth. 

"Take it slowly." His General whispered, voice bordering a hiss. Aaron vaguely wondered if it was because of the air hitting his cock. He nodded numbly, leaning forward slowly and licked off a pearl of cum that formed at the tip. He shivered at the taste, moving in to kiss the shaft, then slowly slide his lips up to the tip and suck gently, flicking his tongue against the slit of the tip. 

"Fuck," Monty groaned. Aaron shivered at how breathless he sounded. He brought one hand away from the hips he was still trying to tame, holding the base of his cock and started stroking to help ease the fact that he needed to take this slow because he was uneducated. But, he was also a fast learner. He started to slide his lips down, moving his hand as well to avoid any fued. When he got about two inches in, which was already enough to make him fight away his gag reflex, he pulled back and slid his tongue along with it. The moan his General gave was all the praise he required. 

Although, despite him being satisfied with being at his knees and properly used, his pants were getting too tight for his comfort. He rocked his hips around as he bobbed his head, trying to get the friction going.

Aaron down right _choked_ when the hips jerked forward, but idiotically enough he followed them back when they retreated from the quick jut forward. His mouth felt full and there was definitly more then two inches of the cock inside of him. His hand also, sadly, didn't work as a break of any type because he had jerked it back to hold onto the offending hips. Tears were swelling in his eyes and his back was arched painfully from when he followed the hips back and didn't bother to move his knees along with him. Monty, however, gave the loudest groan he's heard yet during this whole fiasco. 

Aaron forced himself to ride through this. He wanted to pleasure Richard, he wanted to be at his disposal. He slowly pulled back, sucking just a bit to test the waters. Aaron gave a soft moan of his own when he got back to the tip, relieved. His cheeks ached slightly, maybe from blushing so much or from the current activity. He swirled his tongue, then slowly started to take in more. He slide his tongue along the underside as he went, forcing himself to take in as much as he could handle. He fought away his gag reflex, keeping his lips firmly around the shaft. He stopped momentarily to take a quick jerk of air from his nose, rubbing his tongue to console the lack of work being done. Was he not doing this as efficiently as his General had hoped? Aaron forced himself to go forward, though stopped when his nose gently brushed Montgomery's pelvis. He opened one eye, disbelieving that he had the whole length of his cock buried down his throat. 

Aaron decided to do something that would probably backfire on him extremely hard, but he wanted to try it and he wanted to give Montgomery all he had. He started to force up a hum, which was uncharitably hard with something shoved down his throat. Though, the reward he got for it was enough to tell Aaron that it was worth it. Montgomery groaned loudly and started rocking his hips, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. It started small, but when Aaron took a sharp breath of air in from his nose and hummed _harder_ , the thrusts soon went from pulling until a few inches laid on Aaron's tongue, to pushing back. Aaron swallowed the access spit he wasn't using to slick up the shaft, also running his tongue around any spot he could. Suddenly, he was hearing the hushed voice of praise from his General. Aaron thought he would faint right then and there. 

"Such a good boy, my good boy, you're mouth looks so pretty around Daddy's cock, doesn't it?" 

Aaron moaned, toes curling and hard on starting to throb.

 _"Ooh, fuck_... I'm gonna come, Aaron, can you handle that?" Monty asked.

Aaron gave a soft nod, closing his eyes tightly and didn't mind the way tears slowly dropped from the corner of his eyes. He rocked his hips again, sliding one hand down from Montgomery's hips to hold onto the grass beneath them. He didn't want to touch himself, he wanted to stay raw and vulnerable for Richard.

When Montgomery came, it was right on his tongue. Aaron quickly started swallowing, sucking out any more that his General had to give and slowly sat back on his legs to catch his breath. He rubbed his mouth, checking for any access that spilled out.

 _Nope, He swallowed the whole of it._ Aaron felt pride flicker at that, looking up at Richard in excitement and felt his heart swell with joy at what he had resorted his General too. He was panting quietly, bliss still pure on his face. 

Aaron gave a soft lick to the softening cock, scooting back and took a deep breath to relax himself to help force his hard on to leave. He didn't want to walk around with that on, for obvious reasons. He looked back up to Monty, slowly rising to his feet and tentively settled down a kiss on his cheek. He did just swallow down a lot of cum, maybe Montgomery didn't want that on his mouth. After he had settled the kiss, Aaron settled back on his feet and shivered excitedly when he rested back and saw Montgomery staring adoringly at him. "Sir?" He breathed. 

Montgomery's hands threw up to grab his cheeks, pulling Aaron close and started heatedly kissing him. He instantly dropped his jaw, letting Richard slip his tongue in and thoroughly claim everything he could inside his mouth. Aaron weakly battled back, head spinning with so much thoughts that he figured he'd end up like that boy down with Washington, writing until his arm fell off. Aaron gradually became aware that if he wanted to, he _could_ write novelties dedicated to how strong and brave Montgomery was, but also about how loving and careful he was. Aaron moaned when Richard's tongue slipped away from his mouth, leaving him a hot mess, open to any predator available. 

Aaron hummed warmly when Monty hugged him into his chest, kissing down his cheek and to his neck. Admittingly, the scratch of his peach fuzz had Aaron fighting down giggles. "You're my good boy." Monty whispered into his neck. 

"Your good boy." Aaron whispered back, suddenly feeling brave, "Why were you so open to... Doing this with me?" He asked. 

"I've been open to doing this with you for a while now," Montgomery returned, catching Aaron off gaurd. 

"... Really?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Up from the moment you fell into that pond by tripping over a turtle." Montgomery said, smirking against his neck at the offended and embarrassed huff Aaron hissed out. 


End file.
